


Welcome to Thedas Little Ones

by CullensGirl82



Series: New Beginnings [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Babies, Birth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CullensGirl82/pseuds/CullensGirl82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn gives birth to the babies, Dorianne Rose and Joseph Varric</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Thedas Little Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Another thanks to my friend for your help

Evelyn stirred in her sleep. Her stomach was cramping and she thought a nap would help. A sharp pain shot through her stomach and woke her up. She clutched her stomach and made her way to her door, hoping someone was nearby to help. She motioned for a scout who happened to be walking by.

“What is it Lady Evelyn?” He asked concerned as he saw her clutch her stomach. He led her back to the bed and helped her lay down.

“Get my husband and Dorian. It’s time. The babies are coming.” Evelyn gasped in between contractions.

“Right away.” The messenger said as he motioned for a maid to enter, “Stay with her! The babies are coming!” 

He ran out of the room and up to the library. Varric and Dorian were chatting. 

“The babies are coming!” He said frantically as he pulled Dorian to Evelyn.

Varric ran out to the training yard and skidded to a stop next to Cullen. He put his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

“What is it Varric?” Cullen asked as he looked at him.

“The babies…it’s time.” Varric said between breaths.

Cullen’s eyes widened as he ran inside. He ran up to their chambers and rushed inside to their bedroom. He saw Dorian and Leliana next to Evelyn. Dorian was crouched down at Evelyn’s feet while Leliana wiped her forehead. He approached the bed and took her hand.

“Let’s get you sat up a little bit.” Dorian said as he propped her up a little. He helped her bend her knees and plant her feet on the bed.

“How are you?” Cullen asked as he pushed her hair from her eyes.

Evelyn shot him a look as a contraction hit, “I’m ready for these babies to get here.”

Dorian checked on the babies and frowned, Evelyn wasn’t making much progress, “Let’s try something else, “Let’s get you into a squatting position. It may help get the babies down.”

He helped her off the bed and into a squatting position, “Cullen, hold her under her arms to help support her.” 

Cullen pulled a chair up behind her and wrapped his arms around her chest. He kissed her cheek and smiled at her, “I love you. You can do this love.”

Evelyn smiled as he helped her support herself. She let out a groan as another contraction hit her.

Dorian checked her cervix, “This is it. Time to push.”

He knelt down, “One three. One. Two. Three.”

Evelyn pushed hard, taking deep breaths as she did so. Soon the room filled with the sound of crying as Dorian held up a beautiful baby girl. 

“Would you like to cut the umbilical cord Commander?” Dorian asked as Lelianna produced a dagger.

Cullen smiled as he stepped forward, taking the dagger he cut the umbilical cord. He smiled as he looked at Evelyn. 

She smiled as Dorian and Leliana cleaned off the baby. The little girl had her father’s blonde hair and Evelyn’s hazel eyes.

“She’s beautiful.” Cullen said as Dorian handed her to Evelyn, “Hello Dorianne Rose Rutherford.” 

“It’s perfect.” Evelyn said as she held her daughter. She began to nurse the child as another wave of contractions hit. She took deep breaths and looked down at their daughter. 

When the child was done nursing, she handed her to Leliana as she focused her energy on pushing again.

She pushed when Dorian told her to after he ruptured the second water sac. She pushed again and soon the sounds of another baby filled the room. The little boy had Evelyn’s dark hair and Cullen’s amber eyes. 

Dorian and Leliana cleaned him off as Cullen helped Evelyn to their bed. When the baby was cleaned off, Leliana handed him to Evelyn as Cullen brought Dorianne to her side. He sat in the bed next to her and smiled as she began nursing their boy.

“Congratulations. Do you have names picked out?” Varric asked as he walked into the room, “They are adorable.”

“We do.” Cullen said as he looked at Evelyn, “Dorianne Rose and Joseph Varric.”

“I’m honored.” Varric said as he looked at the babies.

“I’m honored too.” Dorian said as he leaned over and checked over the babies and Evelyn, “Where did you get Joseph?”

Evelyn smiled as Josephine walked in, “From our ambassador of course.” 

“I’m honored.” Josephine said with a slight bow, “Your children are adorable.” 

“Alright everyone. That’s enough. The Commander and his family need their rest.” Cassandra said as she walked in, “I came as soon as I heard. Congratulations.”

“Thank you all. But I think we’re going to take Dorian’s advice and rest for a while.” Evelyn said as she looked at her family. Dorianne had fallen asleep in her father’s arms while Joseph nursed, “We will see you all in a few days.”

“We will send word to the Inquisitor about the births. She will want to know.” Leliana said as she walked out followed by the others.

“I will let you know when they can have visitors.” Dorian said as he closed the door behind the others. He turned to Evelyn and smiled as he walked back over to them, “Are you able to get back into the squatting position? The placentas need to come out next.” 

Cullen pushed the cradles closer to the bed and laid Dorianne in one of them while Joseph finished nursing. When his son was finished and had been burped, he gently placed him in the other cradle before sitting next to his wife, “I love you Evie. You did great today.”

Evelyn kissed his cheek as she watched their children sleep, “I couldn’t have done it without you my love.”

Dorian and Cullen helped her back into the squatting position as she pushed hard. Dorian helped her to get the placentas out and checked her cervix for any signs of tears. He smiled as he disposed of the placentas, “Well done Evelyn. I just need to check you and the babies over one last time and you can get some much needed rest.”

“Thank you Dorian.” Evelyn said as Cullen helped her into bed and helped her clean up. 

“Dorian, thank you. We couldn’t have done this without you.” Evelyn said as she smiled as Dorian looked over the babies, “Are they okay?”

“They’re perfect.” Dorian said as he finished checking them over with a smile, “Absolutely perfect.”


End file.
